Maybe Midnight
by snickers-03
Summary: "He was kissing this man, this mysterious stranger, this 'M'. And it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before." Things are happening to Rusty Venture that have never happened before. He meets a mysterious man known only as "The Blue Morpho" and things get interesting. Should he even trust him? Set directly after "Rapacity In Blue".


It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This night was not turning out as he had first expected it to. Rusty was sitting in a small chair, tucked into the corner of the busy coffeehouse across from a man whom he had at first thought he recognized but later realized was just a complete stranger to him.

Said man was tall, dark and handsome, dressed currently in a blue long sleeved collared shirt, complete with dark navy dress pants. His face, covered in a dark blue mask and his hair was slicked back with a touch of style only men of the 1940's had ever been able to accomplish. But the hat, the hat was what completed the look really.

This mysterious stranger and he had somehow found themselves venturing blocks away from his building and over to this quaint little coffeehouse. Rusty wasn't sure why, he was only certain that the man in front of him had some sort of control over him. He wasn't talking about the mind controlling kind, god no, for once he was glad to actually be away from all of that craziness. The kind of constant threats of danger and insane arch enemies chasing you down was in his past. He had moved on, evolved, changed.

He was living a new life now, in a new city and it was glorious. He couldn't be happier. His only complaints, maybe, if he were hard pressed to choose would be the fact that it seemed harder than he had expected to actually manage and run a company and not just do whatever the hell you want. The Pirate's voice sounded in his head reminded him of the shareholders that relied on him. Besides the mundane new life of paperwork and actually having a job he had found thrust upon him, life was pretty great right now for old Rusty Venture.

Blinking a few times and bringing himself back to the present, Rusty glanced up at the man who would only refer to himself as "The Blue Morpho". He'd asked, repeatedly, just who he was and had been refused each time any explanation. He'd demanded one and so the man had led him here so they could sit and discuss.

They'd met the previous night, the man helping him up from the street after having been not-so-kindly asked to vacate a nearby tower. At first glance, he could have sworn he was the same man who haunted his childhood memories, some of the last few good ones he had of his father. The Blue Morpho was a man his father had been close friends with, if only briefly. They shared many similarities between them and could be seen out together wherever although usually that meant because the man was "arching" his father.

Still, Rusty knew the truth. The man had shown the utmost care and concern for him when he was little, going so far even as to tuck him in at night once or twice. He always seemed kind though he still left a bad taste in his mouth for his sheer participation in the whole "costumed-business" thing his father went through.

He watched the man before him, sipping from his paper cup. He was youthful, though not too young as apparent by the tiny laugh lines surrounding his lips. The mask hid much of his eye area but Rusty suspected if it were to be removed, the lines of age would be present there as well. This was not the same man Rusty had known for the brief period so many decades before. This man couldn't be any older than he.

"So, are you going to explain yourself now or what?"

He'd asked not so much out of frustration but really more curiosity. His bark was worse than his bite.

The red haired man smirked, setting his coffee carefully down on the small table between them. His eyes flicked up towards his own and the sly smile remained.

Rusty shifted in his seat, clutching at his own coffee. He was beginning to feel unnerved.

"I don't think it's important."

The man's voice seemed familiar and yet still he couldn't place it. "Well, at least you can tell me what you want then. Why the interest in me or the arches I have?"

"They're not very good, obviously. But still, I think you need better protection than you have."

Rusty blinked at him in confusion as the man sipped his coffee some more. He glanced around the shop and realized that most of the other customers were beginning to leave. They must be closing. Glancing at his watch he realized with a start that it was nearing 11pm.

Turning his attention back to the stranger, he sat up a little straighter. "How would you know what kind of protection I have? Look, don't worry about it, okay? I'm plenty protected. In fact, they're probably wondering where I am right about now."

The man in blue finished his coffee and set it down between them. "Your protection would have worked for you before but not now, not with these assholes."

Rusty was struck by the sudden language of the man who, up until this point, had been so eloquent with his words. "You think they're dangerous?"

"I know they are. Not too dangerous for me. But certainly, for you. You need my protection. So, I'm providing it. It's as simple as that."

He glanced up then and met the scientist's confused gaze head on with a kind look in his eye and Rusty suddenly felt warm and at ease, his suspicions diminishing.

He let the thoughts roll over his head for a moment as he studied the man. A barista passed by them then as she was sweeping up and he was reminded that they'd need to be leaving soon. "Well, it looks like they're closing."

The man made no movements to leave and instead just sat staring at him intently. He looked like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

Rusty wished he would say something. Finishing his coffee and standing up, he turned to the man decisively, "Shall we?"

…

Making their way down the late night streets, they strolled together, walking slowly as each felt they needed to say something but neither wanted to be the first.

After a block or two, the taller man stopped and faced him, now wearing the same long overcoat that he'd worn the night they'd met. Rusty stopped and turned to him expectantly.

"You may feel safe but you're not. You have no idea who you're dealing with. You think this is all a game but they are high level Guild associates."

Rusty scoffed. "Right. And how exactly am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know you! You just show up and refuse to give me any answers-"

"I'm giving you answers right now, moron!" Blue Morpho interrupted him angrily.

Laughing at the ridiculous nature of the night, Rusty turned to walk away from the man. "Right. Well, I'll keep you in mind then, Morph or whatever your name is, the next time I'm in the need of a bodyguard."

He was only a few steps away from him before he felt the familiar sting of a hard placed hand wrapping around his bicep, yanking him backwards. He stared up at the face of the man again feeling slighted.

"Hey!" he complained outraged.

"My name is... " the man began but quickly became unsure of himself and he trailed off quietly.

He sighed, letting loose of the super scientist's arm, glancing at his feet. Rusty looked around the quiet neighborhood they'd been traipsing across and realized that they were alone. Oh, right. It was after eleven.

Then he looked back at the suddenly wary looking man in front of him.

"M."

"I'm sorry?" Rusty asked, pulling a face.

"You can... you can just call me 'M', if you like."

"Emm? Like Emily?"

"No, you-!" Blue Morpho began to shout but stopped himself, sighing and pinching two fingers tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "Just 'M', like the letter? M?"

"Oh, right. Okay, 'M'. Is that for 'mysterious'?" he asked mockingly.

M shrugged and smirked at the shorter man. "Mmmaybe."

And god help him, Rusty found himself laughing like an idiot, unable to stop it from escaping from his lips. He looked away in order to recover. When he looked back, it seemed as though this man, this 'M', was even closer than before.

The nerves came back. Rusty cleared his throat and glanced at his watch again. "Well, it's... getting late."

M stepped closer still, intently staring down at him, his gaze unwavering. "What? Are you going to turn into some kind of pumpkin?"

"Well... no, but... uhh... "

Why was he so nervous suddenly? Why was he rambling? Dear god, he was pathetic. 'A strange man shows you attention and you fall apart at the seams? What a loser.' Rusty's internal thoughts reprimanded.

M was leaning in to him now, closer and closer, having to bow a little to make up for the height difference. Rusty blinked a few times, unable to believe what was happening but after a moment he too stepped in closer to him.

Gentle lips were placed upon his own unsure and hesitant ones, which began to move gracefully against his own.

He was kissing this man, this mysterious stranger, this 'M'. And it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Hands found their way along his back, placed methodically and gently cascading across. His lips brushed M's as he began to kiss him back with a more needy response than he had before. He ran his hands up the back of his long coat. His hands traveled just up to the base of the man's neck, touching a bit of the gel which held his hair back in place, that which he could see anyway.

He found himself being pulled forward, closer and up against the man greedily. M's hands grasped his back and waist, wanting more and more of him.

They felt like teenagers, pawing and grasping at each other in the middle of street as they made out. Due to the late hour, a chill was beginning to fill the air and Rusty shivered a bit but mostly tried to ignore the cold, the heat between the two being more than captivating for his mind at the moment.

M moved his tongue against the shorter man's slowly and methodically. He smiled a little when he felt the man reciprocate. Feeling a little lightheaded, he realized they'd have to break apart soon for air. Slowly, he eased back with a gentleness, letting his hands graze the man's sides as he stepped away.

Rusty took a deep breath, feeling like a gaping fish out of water. He looked up at the man and their eyes locked as they each chuckled bashfully and looked away.

Each of them dizzy with emotion, they stood like that for a moment just glancing around. The super scientist began to shiver again from the cold.

"Oh, you're... uh, here!" M threw off his coat and placed it around his bony shoulders. "There."

Rusty smiled, suddenly filled with a warmth on the inside now as well as the outside. He pulled the coat closer to him as he peered upwards at him. "Uh... thank you."

M smiled. "You're welcome."

Was this crazy? Was this really happening? He didn't know. This was probably some great, epic dream he was having. He was down in the basement, having fallen asleep while White and Billy argued over who got to order the most toppings on their pizza deal. This couldn't be real.

Feeling nervous and giddy and all those wonderful things you feel when you first meet someone you really want to spend the rest of your days getting to know, Rusty bit his lip as he contemplated something. He watched his shoes for a moment as he let the possibilities add up in his mind.

Finally, finding courage, he glanced up at the tall man. "Shall we uh... go back to my place?"

It was a hesitant question, one he tried to deliver levelly even though his insides felt all squishy. He felt confident in the answer though. It was the after part that he was all nerves for.

A crestfallen look overtook M's quite happy one he'd held up to that point. Oh no. What did he do to scare that beautiful expression away? He'd fucked up.

M sighed and glanced away, a remorseful look playing on his features. When he looked back at the other man's expression it doubled. He looked so hopeful, so shy and yet so determined.

He couldn't do this.

M cleared his throat frowned. "I... really should be going. I have to... uh... I have stuff, to work out."

Rusty blinked, taken back. "Oh. Right." He nodded and tried to quell the sudden rise of disappointment mixed with heartbreak. "Me too, really."

M looked troubled, like he did back at the coffeehouse. He wanted to say something but kept his mouth firmly shut, his lips forming a tight seal. His eyes even took on a look of ruefulness.

"Well... goodbye then." Rusty mumbled quickly, moving to shove past the man and try to forget his sorrows in a bottle.

M grabbed him again, a hand on either side of him, grasping his arms to hold him firmly in place in front of him. He kissed him again out of desperation, not wanting the moment they'd shared to just vanish so quickly. He kissed him roughly and full force, grabbing at his back once more to pull him in closer, if only just for a second.

He pulled away leaving him breathless and smiled ruefully. "I'll... see ya around?"

It took a moment for Rusty to regain his ground, as he stood up a little straighter and focused on not falling down. He looked up into M's eyes and smiled. "You better."

He left then, making his way down the street and rounding a corner. Rusty continued on his way as well, back towards VenTech operating headquarters. It wasn't more than a minute however before his watch began beeping and suddenly Brock's angry face was on screen.

"Where the hell did you go?"

Rusty waived him off. "Nowhere, just out. I wanted some coffee."

"It's midnight."

"So?"

Brock ran a hand down his face. "So?! Doc, it's midnight, you're a mulch-billionaire with several archenemies, all of who would love to find you alone on a dark street corner to-"

"Uh-bup-bup-bup! I hear you Brock but really, I can take care of myself. I'm not completely pathetic, you know."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. "Where are you?"

"I'm like a few streets away. I'll be there soon."

"Fine." The younger man looked like he was pulling on a coat. "I'll meet you outside." he said and shut off the transmission.

Rusty let his mind roam back to M and his coffeehouse adventure. He wondered when he'd see him again. He wondered where he was off to himself. Damn, was he a good kisser. Was that just how people kissed now? Had he been out of the game so long that people were just amazing now?

He briefly wondered if the man (and Brock really) were right. Was he in serious danger now? Maybe he should take more precaution. Maybe he should be wary of men who lure him out late at night to make out with.

Still, he was a great kisser. Maybe next time they could meet in a more secure and private location. Maybe next time.


End file.
